


Make It Up to You

by NightyTheMonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Depression, Gluttony, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Sadism, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightyTheMonster/pseuds/NightyTheMonster
Summary: Whereas Nighty is being a baby about having to die a thousand times???





	1. Chapter 1

The Creation Hub was a place for one creator's, well, creations. Most of it's population resulting in skeletons and the minority being humans, monsters, and other such things. Three zones were made to accomodate the different characters whether they were more accustomed to darkness, light, or a neutral ground.

The three zones were decorated appropriately as the light zone had platforms in the air for the ones with wings or other flying capabilities, an area for plushies, drawing, and other activities.

Neutal contained the same but with additions to Plexiglas tubing, a courtyard, and shooting range.

Darkness had a crushing blackness that blanketed unnaturally over the zone. Decorative stars and a shining moon hung in the 'sky' and weapons of all shapes, sizes, and purposes lines in racks for the pleasure of some of the violent ones that reside there.

Nighty spent her days just outside of it, in the white void where the Creation Hub ended and an everlasting white canvas started.

"Nighty?" Asked a voice behind her hunched form.

As she turned, she recognised the figure as her first creation. Undersee!Sans or See for short. He had his signature grayscale coloring, a long cloak reaching around his knees and covering over everything above it sans his head. (Hah.) Black sockets, home to a red slit in each that serve as pupils gazing down to make contact with his creator.

She cleared her throat, hoarse and sire from unuse.

"Yeah? What is it?"

He sighs deeply as if consoling a child.

"Krane and Question have been looking for you."

"Again? They already killed me a dozen times already."

"Yeah, well, apparently being immortal means you get to die a few thousand more times."

"After what I did to them... I suppose it's only fair. Let's go."

She staggers to her feet, dusting herself off, and followed See back to the Creation Hub.


	2. Home Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nighty is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeee I made another!

Nighty trudged alongside See. The colorful Hub before them ever growing near. The sight of a turquoise-clad skeleton and another greyscale figure standing at the edge, waiting.

"Wow. They seem really excited to see me." She remarked with sarcasm.

"Well, yeah."

See had a… feeling that was not quite hatred but close to it toward Nighty. How she destroys people fir not being good enough. Not perfect. Too happy. What kind of excuse was 'they were too happy'?!

"……. Pain is gonna ve surprised."

Pain. Nighty wasn't the only one. She had clones that represented her personalities and feelings. Pain was in charge of her pain. Lust, anger, intelligence, happiness… So on and so forth.

"Who?" See inquired, never hearing of this 'Pain'.

That's right. Nighty never told anyone. If they did, then Pain wouldn't have any new cuts. No new bruises. Scars. Scratches. Broken bones.

Nighty loves- even thrives- on angst. The feeling of self loathing, depression, loss of all hope. She loves how it twists people and makes them pitiful and weak or angered and violent. It was one of the reasons See is much different than when he first started as a fluffy multiverse guide, now a short jacket-wearing edgelord. Watching people and never helping. Lost his brother and is forced to look endlessly for him through screens and forgetting to care for himself.

The two figures were of Krane and Question. Krane, the skeleton in a turquoise poncho, was not excempt from Nighty's insanity. He grew up with two depressive parents, gay and dysfunctional, who didn't know how to care for a child so they didn't. He attempted to burn himself with a campfire, seeking relief in suicide but thwarted by Ghast and others. It had turned out he was immortal.

Question… He had an AU. It was great! He was a scientist helping the Underground with their food issues and making friends with his coworkers. A brother who was not kept in ignorant bliss and took part in becoming a therapist from his happy attitude toward life. That was all before Nighty gave up on the AU- effectively erasing it in the process. The only survivors was a shapeshifting amnesiac skeleton and his glitching amalgamation of his brother and several other people. Tormented by mocking questions and infinite white space, he was touch-starved and aggressive.

All because of Nighty. All because she was bored and had nothing else to do.

"Took you long enough. All you do is sit out there." Question growled.

"Calm down, mom. It's just been 15 minutes."  
Krane was better now, no longer looking for death and just wanting to have fun.

"Says the one who made me fix Low Life's motorcycle after you 'accidentally' squished it with your hammer."

Krane rolls his eyes and Nighty seems uninterested by the conversation.

"Can you just start killing me now? This is such a bore."

That earned a hiss from Q and a worried look from Krane.

"Nighty don't rile mom up. Last time you had to get a new kneecap after she crushed it to bits."

"Dude. I keep telling you. Question is genderless. Stop calling 'em she/her. It's weird."

"One, rude. I prefer male. Second, he can do what he wants."

Nighty released a small puff of black smoke, annoyed.

'Note to self:  
Kill Question.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
